Some sims stories
by LittlePond11
Summary: Just some sims stories I made up.
1. Mortimer and Alex

I do not own the sims 3! Of course I've played it!

The Autumn Salad.

"But mother, I want macaroni for dinner!" "Be quiet, Mortimer, for some strange reason I just feel like making Autumn Salad, you'll love it." Mrs. Goth said, her hands moving out of control. Mortimer suddenly had a green gas erupting from his arm pits, apparently he needed a shower. So he trudged down the dark hallway into the goth bathroom, taking a tranquilizing bubble bath, "Dinner's ready!" Mortimer jumped out of the bathtub and slid downstairs in his rubber wellies. "Your father will not be home until later on, finish your dinner and go to bed." Mortimer was suddenly exhausted but he had time to call Bella, his dearest friend, they planned to ditch school, Mortimer was so exhausted, he fainted beside his bed. The next morning, Mrs. Goth went to work and Mortimer slept through the bus. He and Bella met at the beach where they shared a birthday and began dating. But, a random red head named Alex Pearsins (one of my own sims) began flirting with Mortimer, he broke up with Bella and began dating her, they went to the Little Corcasian bistro in black tie. The new couple skipped curfew and had to be escorted home by the police. Nothing else really happened until they went to University, both of them majored in science and graduated together, marrying shortly after they returned to Sunset Valley. Their first child, Thomas was born later that week. The couple was happy and lived a good life until they adopted an evil child named HONEY BOO NOO (one of a friend and my creation) who happened to get enclosed with an oven full of waffels, she died. Mortimer and Alex later on died of old age, Thomas had married and had children who had children.


	2. Lulu and Iqbal Ivy

I do not own the sims 3! Of course I've played it!

Lulu

I'm just sitting here, minding my own business in my house when someone rings my doorbell, I get up to see who it is, some over weight young lady in booty shorts and a sports bra "Hi, I'm Lulu." "Hi, I'm Iqbal" she high fives me five times, chats, gets to know, flirts, compliments, kiss, finally without me even having any control, I proposed, we married right there, my son with a mohawk later announces that he is moving in with his girlfriend and my other son, the one with the ugly middle part says that Lulu is like a replacement mother, they chat, tell jokes, chat, get to know, hug, hug, hug, hug. Then my son goes to bed and I take a shower, Lulu leaves and comes back with a small child "I stole my ex's kid." It begins crying and suddenly, we are paused, unable to move, I am focused on her, she has a BIG nose, tiny eyes, a unibrow and poodle hair, suddenly I am five simoleons richer, I got money from my son's old bed and bought a crib! The game unpauses and Lulu puts the kid in the crib. Lulu and I dance and then I go look in someone's trash. When I get home, Lulu is staring at my son. "Lulu, time for bed." I say, she skips to bed. She sleeps soundly, I fall asleep but wake up and hour later to Lulu eating pie outside, I lock both doors. She stares inside the house and I feel odd, so I move out with my son, Leaving Lulu locked outside and the toddler sleeping inside. Two weeks later, I'm an elder and my son is a young adult. He still lives with me, Lulu is now an adult and her child is a teen. They stared at me and followed me around "We are done." I told her one day, she was heart broken. I didn't care all that much but now she stalks me, stares at me from outside the window, I stay at home while my son goes out, he married a nice girl who has a job. We all live here, Lulu has begun stalking her, I lock my doors and say my prayers, sudden stir craziness causes me to run outside, nude, now I am on my death bed, Lulu comes up to me on my last breath and kisses my cheeek "I never existed. I am your guardian angel, I saved you from a robbery, you were still in the shower and I fought off a criminal, when you moved out, someone was going to mug you when you broke up with me, I was there, I'm just your desperate imagination after getting over your wife, I am you but female, I hope you understand, I'm just a pigment of your imagination, I will not bother your family anymore. After I died, Lulu ran away, my son chasing after her, when they got to the mosquito cove lodge and she dove into the marsh, never to come out again.


	3. Ice Cream Man

Ice Cream Man

_Please read this first- I've always been told I have pretty eyes, flecked grey and blue is very rare, usually heirloom though my mother and father don't have them or my aunt or uncles or grandma or grandpa, though I only see their pictures, mother and father are never home anyway so maybe they do and I just don't remember_

I've noticed it since I was a girl, the ice cream truck stops right in front of my house EVERYday, but I live in the middle of the street in Appaloosa Plains, right on the secluded part of town, I would skip outside and buy an ice-cream treat, usually the cheapest thing (an ice cream cone for 15 simoleons) I would thank the man and skip back inside, eat my ice cream and do my homework.

When I became a teenager, we moved. To Sunset Valley and the same truck (I remembered the license plate) came everyday, so I would take my little sister and we would go get the cheap cone with pink ice-cream and sprinkles. One day, I aged up and went to University, I was quite relieved when there was no ice-cream truck to greet me once I got home from scientific lectures about atoms and things like that.

Well, I moved back to Appaloosa Plains to pursue my life's goal to become a Jockey (I took science at University since I needed a job aside from professional horse riding.)

But, the Monday after I got back home, a rusty old ice-cream truck came up to _my _ house with the same exact license plate, I ordered a freezer bunny and the man looked at me "haven't seen you in a while." He said, slowly and deeply "Uh… Yeah?" I replied, licking my finger that the bunny melted onto "You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you." "Uh huh, I didn't know you travel to Sunset Valley too." "I don't I was making sure you were gettin' raised correctly." "What do you mean 'raised correctly'?" "Well, your mama has been known to be a bit, inappropriate at times." "Um, yeah… Have you visited my sister lately?" I asked, licking off the ear of my treat "No, she has real heirloom to look after at her home, well, I best be going, you have a nice day." "Yeah, you too." I looked up into the flecked grey and blue eyes of me… and my father for the last time without even realizing.

_Ten years later..._

I bring my son, Jackson to the cemetery, "say hi to Papa" I say, looking at the tall grave reading:

_Edgar B. Swins_

_Formally known as Mr. Ice-Cream man, a guardian angel to all children, will most definitely be missed_


	4. Morgana's wish

Morgana's Wish

"Morgana, we are not having children, our house will be ruined, my job will be put on hold and I hate germs!" "Well, Thornton, why can't I be happy, I love children, I have always." "I am sorry, we are not having children, end of discussion." "Thornton, I am sorry, we have been married for a year and twelve months too long, we have argued since we were dating, I am afraid it never will work out, goodbye." "Fine, leave!" "I"M ALREADY OUT THE DOOR!" Morgana screamed at her now ex-husband slamming the glass door and breaking it into millions of pieces.

"Where am I gonna stay?" Morgana asked herself as she drove through Sunset Valley "The Keatons are nice, I guess, plus I helped Justine with Emmanuel when he was born, yeah, and they just moved down the block!" Morgana continued driving the expensive car and turned into the Keaton driveway, Justine was just getting back from a walk, she was pushing Emmanuel in a stroller "Hey, Morgana!" "Hello, Justine, is it alright that I stay at your house tonight? Thornton and I had a fight… We haven't signed the papers but I plan to go down to town hall tomorrow and…" "Morgana, you and Thornton are getting divorced? It's about time! You were never happy!" Justine laughed, I never thought that she thought of Thornton and I having troubles. "Of course you can stay, Marty's traveling with the team, they are in Bridgeport today." Justine smiled her warm smile and Emmanuel hopped in the seat and said "blarbo, eenie clang!" Clapping his small hands.

Later that night after Emmanuel went to bed, I looked into the mirror, I realized that if I was single I needed a new look, after I got the papers signed tomorrow, maybe I could go shopping in Moonlight Falls and stay with Thornton's cousins, once they met me, I was definitely favored over Thornton, oh no, I have to take off work, oh well. Justine came into my bedroom "Morgana, if there is anything I can help with, just ask." She smoothed my hair and sat on my bed "I'm going to Moonlight Falls tomorrow but the next day I might need somewhere to stay, is it okay if I come back?" "Of course, now, I have to get to sleep." Justine yawned, stretched and left the room.

The next morning (after Thornton and I were legally divorced) I drove through Appaloosa Plains into Moonlight Falls, in the back neighborhood to the Wolff home, Gator and Wilhemina came bounding out and jumped on me, I smiled and hug them right back, the werewolves were known to have heavy hugs. Erica followed and ran over "I heard the news, my stupid cousin is dead to me, I would understand you wanting pups and he is selfish to take that from you." "Wait, what?" Wilhemina asked "nothing, go back inside!" Erica yelled, Gator and Willie ran on all fours inside. "Now, let's go get you a makeover!" Erica's eyes lit up and she pushed me right back into my car and rushed us into town, the Antique Boutique was open.

"Alright, out of the dressing room!" Erica howled I sashayed into the showing area, a blue ruffled dress was just one thing in our pile "I love it!" She yelled, clapping her hands, "I do too." I said, looking into the mirror "now you have a totally new wardrobe, hmmm…. Makeup, for sure!" Erica squealed, she paid for my twenty new outfits (she got a supernatural discount) and ran through the store to the makeup armoire, I picked out some soft, baby pink lip gloss and grey eyeshadow, Erica taught me how to apply it nicely and told me she was itching to get home we paid again and when we parked in the driveway, she turned into werewolf form, jumped out of the sunroof and bounded across the yard, crazy cousin.

I got a text about an hour later, from Christopher Steel "Hey, I heard you and Thornton got divorced, do you want to go to dinner and talk about it?" I got excited and told Erica I was leaving early, I rushed to Justine's house and put on the blue ruffled dress, lip gloss and my black heels, Justine was just getting home "I'm going to dinner, see ya!" I yelled and sped to Little Corcasion Bistro, Christopher was wearing a nice black suit with a bow tie "Hi, Morgana… I uh… Am sorry about you and Thornton." "It's fine, we didn't agree on anything anyway." Suddenly I was flirting with him and eventually, at the end of the night Christopher and I were living in his house and were engaged. We got married at Central Park the next day and within the week I had finally gotten my wish, a bundle of joy named Josie was adopted as a surprise from Christopher, he even had an easel so I could practice my art without Thornton's stupid music playing. I have gotten my wish, a child of my own and someone who loves me for me.


	5. Horses and Striking it rich

I sit in class, obviously not focusing. Thinking about horses and jumping my adult palomino, Kiwi when I get home, after homework of course. Suddenly a switch flips and I focus really hard, my head hurts **badly**. When I get home, my mom is eating cereal and my baby sister is in her crib, sleeping soundly. I do my homework and even though its dark, I jump around and then Kiwi rears and I fall off. I look up and see a weird light, I take a taxi towards it and there she is, Pepper the unicorn! Watch, watch, pet, feed carrots, invite to live with me. I have a new horse but the police come because I am out past past my curfew. Mom scolds me and then goes to sleep in my bed. I clean my sister's diaper, snuggle, feed. I pass out.

The next day I for some reason I ditch school. I create a new outfit that is a riding helmet, pants, and a coat with tall boots. I show in show jumping and win on Kiwi. When I get home, my house is totally new and my mom has her very own bedroom, Kiwi and Pepper have a real barn instead of random stalls and I have a riding ring and paddock! I struck it rich and now am a young adult. My mom and sister move away and I achieve my lifetime wish, but I'm pretty lonely.


End file.
